Break Up And A New Love
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Tyson discovers a secret romance he was never meant to find.
1. Secret out

Warnings - Yaoi  
  
Rating – PG-13 Disclamier – I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters even through I wish I owned Kai. Pairing – Kai/Tyson Max/Ray  
  
Summary: Tyson walks in on Max while sleeping with Ray. Tyson breaks up with Max, packs his bags and leaves. He bumps into Kai who offers him a place to stay. Tyson and Kai slowly begin to fall in love. However, there are people who are trying to prevent true love.  
  
Break up and a new love  
  
Secret out  
  
Tyson entered the apartment that he and Max shared and walked over to the settee and flung himself on it. He lay there thinking about everything that had happened. The past few months had been great. That was mostly due to Max. Even though they were going out they were still virgins, which was all right because for some strange reason Tyson knew that it wouldn't last. Tyson reflected on the day Max had first asked him out.  
  
Flashback  
  
It had been after a three hour training session given by their team captain Kai. They were all sitting on the beach tired and exhausted. Tyson was lying down on the hot sand, thinking about how much he had improved over the last few training sessions when Max's head blocked out the sun. Tyson sat up and smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Hey Maxie what's up?" Tyson asked. Max looked at him while blushing. He found it hard to look at him, but he had to say it.  
  
"Tysonwillyougooutwithme?"Max mumbled. Tyson looked at him, confused.  
  
"Say that again, but slowly and don't mumble" Tyson said grinning.  
  
"Tyson will you go out with me?" Max repeated, this time he asked slower. Tyson ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his friend and smiled.  
  
"Sure" he replied. Then Max's lips met Tyson. They were aware of the others watching but they didn't care.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Tyson got up and went into the kitchen and made himself a hot chocolate. Just then he heard mumbling in Max's bedroom. Tyson shrugged it off, planning on just ignoring the sound, but after a while he found that he couldn't. Placing the mug down he got up and walked towards the door. He knocked loudly. "Max are you in there?" he asked. He pressed an ear to the door and he heard Max say:  
  
"Shit Tyson's back" Tyson opened the door and saw Max and Ray on the bed while Ray was dressing. Tears were forming in Tyson's sad blue eyes. Tyson quickly shut the door and walked out of the apartment. 


	2. Break up

Break up  
  
Tyson sat on the small park bench thinking. He loved Max, but did Max really love him? Tyson was confused, but maybe he knew why Max had gone behind his back and betrayed his trust and love. Tyson realised that Max was in love with Ray and there was nothing Tyson could do. Tyson got up and slowly walked back to confront Max. When Tyson returned he noticed immediately that Ray was sitting beside him. Max turned to face Tyson. Max was surprised. He was expeacting to his hurt and anger in Tyson's face but all he saw in Tyson's face was an understanding. Tyson beckoned Max and Max obeyed and followed Tyson towards Tysons bedroom.  
  
"Max I know I should be angry with you, but I'm not. I understand that you love Ray and I'm not going to try and prevent you from having true happiness. I don't want an explanation as to why you just didn't end this before sneeking off to Ray. I think in the long run it would be best for me to move out and end this relationship. I want you to know that we will still be friends" Tyson explained to Max who sighed with relief.  
  
"Look stay here till you find somewhere" Max said while Tyson nodded.  
  
Authors Note – this took me round about half an hour in between doing homework. I'm amazed at this chapter, it's way shorter than the first right. I changed the title from 'Fight and a new love' to 'Break up and a new love' I thought the second title was way better than the first. It may be awhile till the next update, but that's going to be due to homework. Plz review 


	3. Thoughts

/...\ = bit-beast talking  
  
\.../ = Master talking to bit-beast  
  
Break up and a new love  
  
Thoughts  
  
Tyson's room  
  
Tyson lay down thinking. He could hear Ray and Max in the other room and it made Tyson sick that Max had cheated on him instead of finishing the relationship before he started to sleep with Ray. Tyson didn't hate them through. He thought he would, but he didn't. He hoped this would affect his friendship with Max and Ray, even through he knew it would be a while before he trusted either of them. Tyson wondered if Kenny or Hilary had known about the affair. He hoped they hadn't. He half-suspected that Kai possibly knew since hardly anything escaped his notice, even when his eyes were shut and he was at the other side of the room. Tyson began to grin as he thoughts drifted to the BladeBreakers captain. During training, Tyson noticed different things about Kai that the others were blind to. Like the way he secretly looked in Tyson's direction or when he smiled at Tyson and when he would congratulate him on his improvement. It was odd but Tyson was beginning to have a crush on their team captain. He hoped the others hadn't noticed even through like always Kai would probably have noticed. Tyson sighed before turning over and falling to sleep.  
  
Kai's Mansion in Kai's bedroom  
  
Kai was lying on his back with his head lying over his arms. He was thinking about his midnight angel. Tyson. What, did he just call Tyson his midnight angel?  
  
/Sure you did Master Kai\ Dranzer answered. Kai glared at the red phoenix.  
  
/Don't you glare at me young Master\ Dranzer warned. Kai shrugged his shoulders.  
  
\Dranzer I don't love Tyson/ Kai told his bit-beast rather annoyed.  
  
/Kai and Tyson sitting in a tree K- I-S-S-I-N-G doing what they should not be. First comes love then come marriage then comes a baby in a golden carriage. But that's not all not at all the baby's drinking alcohol Dranzer teased earning himself a hard cold glare.  
  
\Look Dranzer even IF I loved Tyson, which I don't. Why would he want to be with me when he has someone like Max who will make him happy/ Kai stated.  
  
/But Tyson doesn't have Max. Ray has Max. Max has been seeing Ray behind Tyson's back for the past two months\ Dranzer proclaimed. Kai bolted upright and stared at Dranzer. He was horrified that Max would do that to Tyson, who was like a brother to him. Kai's expression changed from being surprised to angry.  
  
\HOW DARE THEY. THOSE BASTARDS. I'LL KILL THEM WHEN I CAN GET MY HANDS ON THEM. I SWEAR I WILL/ Kai roared. He was so angry for what they had done. He wondered how Tyson had taken it. Kai began to pace angrily. He would personally make sure Max and Ray got what they deserved.  
  
/Master Kai I assure you that Max and Ray didn't mean to hurt your midnight angel and I can swear to you that Tyson doesn't mind since he doesn't truly love Max since his heart belongs to another. Tyson wouldn't want you to do something you would later regret and I for one agree with him. He may not trust Max and Ray at the moment but he is willing to forgive them\ Dranzer explained with Kai continued to pace.  
  
/Look Master Kai I assure you that if Tyson is able to forgive than you should too. I mean your team-mates with them and if you don't get along with Max and Ray this could affect you during tournaments and battles\ Dranzer told Kai who had cooled down a bit and had slowed his pacing. Dranzer was right. He couldn't let this effect the team and he wouldn't.  
  
\Your right Dranzer. I will not let this affect the team in any way/ Kai told Dranzer. Dranzer nodded his noble head.  
  
/Goodnight Master Kai\ Dranzer said before falling asleep. Kai looked at his beyblade and smiled.  
  
\Goodnight Dranzer/ Kai replied before falling asleep.  
  
Back at Tyson and Max.'s apartment. Max's room.  
  
Max snuggled closer to Ray warm, naked body. Ray purred and wrapped his arms tighter round Max. Max smiled before kissing Ray's soft lips.  
  
"Ray I feel so awful. I betrayed my best friend" Max proclaimed . Tears rolled out of his sparkling blue eyes. Ray looked at his boyfriend while he brushed the tears away.  
  
"Look it's going to be all right Max. Tyson knows now and he's not mad. Don't punish yourself when you don't have to. Tyson knows that we were meant to be together and he's not going to stop us. He may not be able to trust us for a while but at least you know he doesn't hate you. He probably never will" Ray replied and kissed Max back.  
  
"You right Ray" Max answered when their lips had parted. Max yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Max" Ray whispered before falling asleep.  
  
Watching over them were the four sacred bit-beasts.  
  
/Dragoon please forgive Master Max. I know he shouldn't of done it, but...\ Draciel pleaded. Dragoon looked at Draciel and nodded.  
  
/Dragoon I'm sure that Tyson will find someone that is right for him\ Draciel declared while Dragoon nodded again. Unaware that the road to Tyson's happiness would be long and hard.  
  
Authors Note – longest chapter so far and it only took him me a night and twenty minutes. Hope you like this and plz review 


	4. Moving out and Moving in

Break up and a new love  
  
Moving out and Moving in.  
  
Tyson finished packing his bags and had placed them beside the settee. He was going back to the dojo after training. He was about to start breakfast when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"The door's open. You can come in" Tyson shouted while putting some bread in the toaster.  
  
"Morning Granger" the smooth and familiar voice called.  
  
"Morning sourpuss" Tyson replied knowing full well who the voice belonged to. Tyson turned to see Kai standing there with his cold intense eyes staring straight at him. Does he know? Tyson thought.  
  
/Does it matter whether he knows or not?\ Dragoon asked. Tyson mumbled under his breath and took the toast out and began to put butter on them. Tyson gazed back at Kai and smiled. He walked past Kai and sat down on the settee.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai asked spotting Tyson's bags.  
  
"Going back to the dojo since Max and Ray are...well you know. So I thought that I should move out. I mean I'm still friends with them it's just that I need time and space so I'm going back to the dojo" Tyson explained. Kai felt Dranzer nudge him.  
  
\Why don't you offer Tyson a place to stay since it's only you, me a butler, a cook, and a few cleaners in that big mansion of yours and besides that way you'll be able to spend more time with your midnight angel/ Dranzer suggested. Kai growled softly.  
  
"Tyson why don't you move in with me?" Kai spoke out making Tyson drop his slice of toast on the plate.  
  
"Pinch me I'm dreaming" Tyson joked while Kai pinched his arm.  
  
"OW that hurt. I didn't mean for you to really pinch me" Tyson complained. Kai just glared at him.  
  
"Look it's a simple answer to a simple question" Kai said annoyed at Tyson's immature behaviour. Why had he fallen for Tyson anyway? Kai asked himself.  
  
/Because he's your equal. He makes your heart beat faster. He's the one that makes you open up. Because he's your soulmate\ Dranzer suggested. Kai growled again.  
  
"Are you sure Kai because we do not really get on?" Tyson asked looking through Kai's sparkling crimson eyes.  
  
"I'm sure Tyson. Besides it's just me, Dranzer, a butler, a cook and a few cleaners in that mansion" Kai replied secretly hoping that Tyson would accept his offer.  
  
"Why not. It saves going back to gramps any day" Tyson replied. Kai smirked knowing how crazy Tyson's grandpa was. Kai looked at Tyson and he had the urge to jump him right there and then, but stopped himself since he didn't want the possibility of finding out that Tyson didn't return the same feelings as he did.  
  
"Morning Kai, Tyson" Max yawned while holding Ray's hand. Ray was blushing like mad and he looked like a beetroot. Kai glared at him, however, Ray shrugged it off since Kai usually glared at everyone.  
  
"Morning Max, Ray" replied Tyson while Kai stayed silent as usual. Ray wrapped his arms round Max's waist before going into the small kitchen to start breakfast. Max followed and poured everyone some orange juice. Tyson turned in the direction of the kitchen and saw that breakfast was ready. Max also saw this and went to help his boyfriend. Once everyone had sat down they began to eat. Kai watched in amazement at how Tyson ate. Tyson usually stuffed his face and ate ten helpings, but this morning he ate carefully and declared that he wasn't hungry afterwards, which made everyone drop their forks with their mouth's wide open.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked looking at them as through they were weird. Max went over and put his hand over his head as through checking if he was ill.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Tyson?" Max asked joking around.  
  
"Max stop fooling around. Of course Tyson isn't alright he's only had one breakfast when he normally has more than that" Ray exclaimed while trying not to laugh at Max's antics.  
  
"Cut if out you guys. Besides I had some toast before you two got up. So leave me alone and go mess around with each other" Tyson said rather annoyed at them. Max obeyed seeing that Kai was giving him a murderous glare, which was the worst glare Kai could ever give. Max smiled and went and sat on Ray's lap. Ray purred and nuzzled Max's soft neck. Max giggled softly twisted a finger in him boyfriend's fringe.  
  
"Get a room" Tyson told them. Max and Ray looked at Tyson and their eyes sparkled.  
  
"Come on Maxie. It seems we are not wanted so why don't we continue last night's activities" Ray suggested pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Your Right Kitten. We are not wanted and I believe that what we are about to do is going to be much more entertaining than spending our precious time with our team-mates" Max replied taking Rays hand in his and walking towards their bedroom. Soon after they heard noises coming from the room, which made it obvious that they were enjoying themselves. Tyson saw that Kai was nowhere to be seen. Tyson got up from his chair and went to search for Kai. When he looked towards the balcony he saw Kai standing there. Tyson walked over to him and stood beside him.  
  
"What's up?" Tyson asked looking at Kai. Kai as usual had his eyes closed but he remained alert as though he didn't need to see what was happening or who was coming, which often freaked Tyson a bit.  
  
"I just wanted some peace and quiet. I'm not surprised that it took you this long to figure out that I was here" Kai remarked knowing full well that Tyson could be slow at figuring things out.  
  
"Yeah well. So your just going to stand there?" Tyson asked still looking at Kai. Kai opened his eyes and turned to face Tyson.  
  
"Nope. If you haven't got anything better to do you can come with me and you can get settled in unless of course you want to stay here and listen to the sounds of them making out, which I don't partially want to do" Kai stated. Tyson shook his head. Sighing, Kai re-entered the apartment closely followed by Tyson. Kai waited at the door while Tyson collected his bags from the living room. Once outside, Kai and Tyson walked along the now busy streets towards Kai's mansion, which was situated at the other side of town. When they arrived at the gates Kai went to the buzzer and the gates opened. When they had walked through the gates, Kai went to the buzzer and the gates shut. They walked in silent along the long driveway towards the mansion. When the reached the solid oak doors Kai knocked and the doors were immediately opened. Kai and Tyson entered and the doors closed behind them.  
  
"Master Kai welcome home and this must be Master Tyson" the butler said welcoming them. A maid then came and when Tyson had taken his coat his coat off took the coat and went and hung it up. The butler bent down and took Tyson's bags and went upstairs. Tyson was shocked. Kai smirked.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson. He's only taking them to your room and besides we've got some training to do" Kai replied to Tyson's shocked expression with a smirk. Tyson's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What do you mean we've got some training to do?" Tyson asked getting angry that he was going to have to train.  
  
"What I mean is that you've been slacking off in training for the past few weeks and you need to catch up for when we face other teams in future tournaments. Besides the extra training will do you some good" Kai replied now sniggering. Tyson growled, but since Kai was letting him stay here he might as well do some training.  
  
"Sure why not" Tyson agreed. Tyson then followed Kai towards the training room. When they entered the training room Tyson was surprised at the different types of dishes there was. No wonder Kai's an expert beyblader with all theses different dishes to practise with, Tyson thought, a bit envious. Tyson watched Kai walk over to a dish that had metal spikes all around. Tyson followed and looked at the dish.  
  
"The aim is to knock out your opponent as well as to dodge theses spikes" Kai said dryly not looking at Tyson.  
  
"This should be a piece of cake" Tyson replied. Kai smiled to himself. Tyson was so overconfident that Kai would easily be able to defeat him, knowing full well that this dish was not easy. He wasn't going to tell Tyson since Tyson should learn to never underestimate an opponent or a type of dish. They both got ready to launch.  
  
"3...2...1... LET IT RIP" they shouted in perfect unison. Both blades landed and whirled round the obstacles.  
  
"Dranzer circle and take him" Kai ordered. Dranzer obeyed and circled round Dragoon while dodging the spikes with ease and attacked Dragoon with all its might.  
  
"Don't let Dranzer get the better of you" Tyson ordered. Dragoon rose from its blade and attacked Dranzer.  
  
"Dranzer finish this" Kai commanded. Dranzer rose and attacked Dragoon sending Dragoon out of the dish. Dranzer than whirled round before flying into Kai's awaiting hand. Tyson went and picked up Dragoon.  
  
"You know Tyson you should never underestimate this dish. You need to concentrate. Don't forget because I won't tell you again" Kai told Tyson. Tyson looked at Kai and nodded.  
  
"I know Kai" Tyson replied and he looked at Dragoon. Dragoon flashed and Tyson smiled. For most of the day Tyson and Kai spent training in the spike dish. By the time they had finished Tyson was dripping with sweat. Kai watched as sweat flowed down Tyson's tanned skin. Tyson swept the sweat from his brow and turned his gaze to Kai. Man he's so hot, he thought. Wait a minute did I just think that? Tyson wondered.  
  
/Sure did Master Tyson\ Dragoon replied smiling with glee as his master.  
  
\Dragoon please stop reading my thoughts/ Tyson begged, but Dragoon shuck his head. It was the only thing that Dragoon never obeyed, which was the same with Dranzer, Driger and Draciel. Tyson sighed and went towards the door.  
  
"Tyson wait. I'll show you to your room" Kai said running over to him. When they left the training room, Kai led Tyson up three flights of stairs and a long corridor. Kai stopped by a door and opened it.  
  
"This is your room. I'm right next door if you need anything. I hope you are comfortable" Kai said before going into his own room. Tyson waited till Kai was in his room before entering his own. He switched on the light and gazed at amazement at what he saw. In the room was a king size bed, a solid oak wardrobe that had been varnished, a windscreen t.v and dvd player with a stack of dvds, a CD player and his favourite albums. There was also a bathroom and a toilet. The walls were painted dark blue and the curtains were silver. On the other side of the room as a massive framed picture of Dragoon standing on a cliff with Dranzer flying above him. Tyson went over to the bed and felt that the sheet and the pillow cases were made out of navy blue silk. Tyson decided to unpack before having a bath. Tyson collected some clean clothes and began his bath. He undressed and put them in the wash basket. He stopped the taps and dipped his legs into the warm water. Using the soap on the side, Tyson scrubbed every inch and while he was at it he washed his long midnight hair. Once washed, Tyson climbed out and dried himself with a warm towel. He dressed and dried his long hair before brushing it. Tyson was watching cartoon when the butler opened the door and told him it was time for tea. Tyson switched off the television and followed the butler to the dining room. When Tyson entered the dining room he saw a long table and at the end of the table sat Kai. Kai was wearing a loose black shirt and black leather pants. His armguards and face paint were not on and he wasn't glaring. Tyson walked over and smiled. Kai too smiled. Tyson sat down.  
  
"Kai why is this table so long?" Tyson asked. Kai smirked but decided to answer Tyson question.  
  
"Well when Voltaire lived here he sat where I'm sitting now and because he didn't me near him I sat further away, which was a god send and table has been here since Voltaire was a young boy" Kai replied. Tyson turned and saw the butler push a food cart full of steaming hot plates full of delicious food. Tyson's mouth was watering. The butler placed the plates in front of them and Tyson's eyes widened. In front of him was new potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots and covered in gravy. The butler returned carrying a cup of coffee and mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"You may go for now" Kai ordered. The butler bowed his head and left the room in silence. They began to eat. Tyson smiled as he ate, enjoying the food.  
  
"What do you think?" Kai asked amused by Tyson's expression. Tyson shallowed and looked at Kai in glee.  
  
"The foods great. The best ever with the exeption of Ray's cooking" Tyson replied grinning. Kai nodded in agreement since Ray was a good cook as well as Oliver from the Majestics. When they had finished the butler came and took the plates away and returned with home-made apple crumble covered with steaming hot custard. Tyson took a bit and then began to glump down some cool hot chocolate. Kai smirked at Tyson.  
  
"You know you should wait till it cools down a bit before you eat it" Kai advised earning him a glare from Tyson. Kai stared making Tyson shiver.  
  
"Tyson you shouldn't glare. It ruins your features" Kai continued making Tyson blush slightly. Kai got up and walked towards Tyson.  
  
"Kai I..." before Tyson could finish Kai lips met his and Tyson closed his eyes. Kai wrapped his arms possesivly round Tyson waist deepening the kiss. Their lips parted and Tyson opened his eyes. Blue met Crimson.  
  
"Wow" was all Tyson could say. Tyson put his own arm's round Kai's waist.  
  
"I love you Tyson. I have for ages" Kai admitted, still gazing into Tyson's beautiful blue eyes. Tyson smiled and ran his hand up Kai's back  
  
"I love you too" Tyson confessed kissing Kai's sweet lips once more. Their lips parted and they noticed that they were on the floor. They got up and blushed slightly before exiting the room hand in hand...  
  
Authors Note – You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next. I'm so mean. This was going to be two chapters but I was on a roll and I wanted this to be a long chapter. I hope you enjoy this update 


	5. Yuri

Break up and a new love  
  
Yuri  
  
Yuri growled deeply at the sight of Kai touching HIS Tyson. That was how it had begun before. In their past life. It was all a painful memory yet Yuri could still see the pain and suffering in Tyson's eyes when he had killed Kai.  
  
Flashback  
  
Yuri sat on Tyson's bed watching Tyson undress. Even through it was forbidden for Yuri to be here, it was all worth while just so then he could be with Tyson for a few hours. Yuri was a samurai and were seen as low class warriors and were forbidden to be anywhere near the prince or any member or the high class society. Yuri was even isolated by the other servants, but he didn't care, neither did Tyson. Tyson straddled Yuri's hips and Yuri wrapped his muscular string arms round Tyson's waist. Then Yuri's lips locked onto Tyson's and they fell back on the soft bed. When their lips parted Tyson looked sadly into Yuri's black intense eyes.  
  
"This is the last time we can be together" Tyson told Yuri sadly. Tears were gathering in his eyes. Yuri brushed the tears away.  
  
"But we love each other" Yuri said hurt at what his love had told him. Tyson nodded.  
  
"It's forbidden for us to be together. If we were caught you would be killed. Besides I my father's found me my mate" Tyson replied. Tears began to roll out of his eyes.  
  
"Who is this person?" Yuri asked sadly. Tyson turned away unable to face him.  
  
"Prince Kai Hiwatari" Tyson replied still not looking at Yuri. Yuri was angry, no he was abousutly pissed off. Yuri had fought against Prince Hiwatari and in his opinion he was a bastard and not right for Tyson.  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM. I SWEAR THAT I'LL KILL HIM" Yuri roared. Tyson went over to Yuri and kissed him.  
  
"Calm down my love. I have to agree to this. I do not love him, but you" Tyson told Yuri with so much love for only him.  
  
"You promise" Yuri said. Tyson nodded and kissed Yuri once more. When their lips parted Tyson gave him their secret smile.  
  
"Yuri I want you to leave this place for a while and I promise you that when you return we'll be together and no one will be able to stop us" Tyson ordered. Yuri nodded and bowed his head. He couldn't disobey Tyson and he never would.  
  
"I will obey. I'll be gone by dawn. Please my love let me have one last night with you" Yuri requested. Tyson nodded and Yuri took of his tunic and pants, picked up Tyson and placed him on the bed. As promised Yuri was gone by Tyson awoke. When Yuri was far away he stopped and turned round.  
  
"I will return my love and I swear that I'll kill Kai so then we can be together" Yuri vowed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Yuri shuck his head while tears began to roll out of his eyes. This time he wouldn't fail and Tyson would be his and no one would stop him.  
  
Authors Note – hope you like this update. It's shorter than the latest one but I did this late at night. I'm planning on another update soon so you don't have to wait long. Plz review 


	6. The morning after

Break up and a new love  
  
The morning after  
  
Tyson moaned still half asleep. He felt strange and he could feel a strong arm round his waist. He snuggled deeper into the warm silky sheets. His eyes slowly opened and he was face to face with Kai. Tyson rubbed his eyes and saw that he was indeed snuggling beside Kai. Wait, he suddenly remembered that he and Kai had announced that they loved each other and they had slept together.  
  
/Did you have a good sleep Master Tyson?\ asked Dragoon smirking. Tyson glared at Dragoon. Tyson felt Kai's arm pulled him closer and Tyson grinned. Slowly, Kai opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Morning my love" Kai said sweetly. Tyson giggled pulling the covers closer towards them before kissing Kai's sweet awaiting lips.  
  
"Morning Kai" Tyson replied when their lips parted. They were about to go back to sleep when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Master Kai there's a letter for you and I know the two of you are awake because Dranzer and Dragoon told me. So since your awake you can get up so then we can clean your room" a maid ordered. Kai growled and cursed.  
  
"Come on Ty. We can continue in another room" Kai said annoyed that he had been bossed around. Tyson sighed, but got up. They dressed. Before they got out they kissed each other.  
  
"Remind me to teach Dragoon a lesson" Tyson said smirking. Kai nodded. They walked out and Kai took the letter from the maid and Kai gave her a murderous glare before walking off with his arm round Tyson's slim waist. But when the got to another room they found that it was locked and so were the other bedrooms.  
  
"I'm gonna to kill them" Kai vowed. Tyson squeezed his hand making Kai turn to face him.  
  
"Listen Kai you aren't going to kill them since they have probably cleaned these rooms and they don't want them messed up. We don't have to stay here. Why don't we go to Max and Ray's apartment? I mean I'm sure they're going to be too busy with each other to notice if we come in" Tyson replied. Kai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you planning?" Kai asked suspiciously knowing full well that he was up to mischief.  
  
"Well I've got a spare key so we'll be able to get in with no problems" Tyson answered showing Kai the key in pure delight. Kai smirked and nodded. They went downstairs and collected their coats. Hand in hand they left and walked along the early morning streets, which weren't as busy as they were normally. When they reached the apartment Tyson opened the door and they walked in. They hung up their coats and as they walked down the hall past Max's room they heard the sound of Max and Ray kissing. Tyson looked at Kai playfully. Tyson placed a finger over his mouth and as quietly as he could, opened the door and they looked inside. Sure enough there lying on the bed was Max and Ray. Still staying quiet they watched the two lovers.  
  
"I love you Maxie" Ray said not knowing that he was being watched.  
  
"I love you too Kitten" Max replied. Tyson looked at Kai and nodded. Kai smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you're enjoying yourselves but we have something important to do. So I suggested to postpone this, get dressed and get yourselves in the living room within five minutes" said Kai reviling to Max and Ray that they were there. Max and Ray blushed.  
  
"You perverts" Ray shouted still blushing. Kai shrugged.  
  
"We'll leave so then you can get dressed but be quick" Kai returned and walked out soon followed by Tyson and the door was shut after them.  
  
"We had better get dressed otherwise Kai will lose his temper" Max suggested. Ray grumbled, but nodded in agreement. An angry and annoyed Kai was dangerous since Kai often made them train as punishment. Once dressed they left the room and sat on the chair next to Tyson and Kai, who were sitting on the settee that was beside the chair. Max on the other hand sat on Ray's lap and Ray purred into Max's ear.  
  
"So what was so important that you had to get us out of bed?" Ray asked. Kai showed him the envelope. Ray looked at the brown envelope. It looked like a bill, so why was it important for Kai to open it in front of them all.  
  
/Don't just something without reading what's inside\ Driger advised. Ray handed the envelope back to Kai who opened it and took out the piece of paper. The piece of paper turned out to be a letter and a very important letter to be precise. On the letter was:  
  
To BladeBreakers  
  
Please take this seriously and I mean that. Our Elders have informed me that there is a being that is after two members of your team. We don't know as yet who those are, but we will do. This being is in the form of a human and has black long hair and midnight black eyes. He has been human before, but he has changed and is said to have a scared spirit inside him, which enables him to beat death. However, this person is not after your bit- beasts, which is a relieve, but this does not mean that you can slack in your training. We are coming in a few days so then we can help you. Till then stay together and make sure you don't go out alone at night  
  
Saint Shields  
  
They re-read the letter several times. It truly was a relieve that this person wasn't after their bit-beast's for a change, but who was this person searching for? Who did he want? Those were the questions on everyone's mind. Unfortunately they were unaware that they were being watched. Yuri watched them through a half open door. It had been easy for him to sneak into a bedroom. After he had killed Kai in their previous life and Tyson had taken his own life, Yuri had become a ninja and was very skilled at entering and exiting without being seen or heard. He glared at Kai with menace and hatred in his eyes. He wanted so much to rush out and take Tyson in his arm ands to run off with him, but he knew he had to wait for the opportune moment. Yuri was good at waiting. He had been waiting for Tyson to be re-born for over a three thousand years.  
  
"Soon my love, soon we will be together and no one can stop us, not even Kai" Yuri promised to himself. After taking one last look at Tyson he left. Tyson felt Kai wrap his warm arms round him and he was taken out of his thoughts. Kai nuzzled Tyson's neck  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked worried. Tyson turned to face Kai and kissed him, pushing him down on the settee.  
  
"Sure I am. I was just thinking. Now lets begin what we were about to start this morning" Tyson suggested. Kai didn't need telling twice. Kai captured Tyson's lips around the same time as Max had captured Ray's. They didn't notice that Kenny and Hilary had just entered the room. They didn't even part when Hilary screamed.  
  
"MAX, RAY, KAI, TYSON GET YOUR HANDS AND TONGES AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AND IF YOU HAVE TO DO THIS GO AND GET A ROOM" Kenny yelled in a high pitched voice. Suddenly Tyson and Kai fell with a thud on the floor. Once Tyson and Kai had parted they glared at Kenny and Hilary.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kai and Tyson yelled in perfect unison annoyed that they had been interrupted.  
  
"We did that so then you could stop making out and of course to tell you that you had visitors. Another reason is that it's amusing" Hilary replied almost laughing. While Hilary had been laughing Kenny had found and read the letter.  
  
"Looks like we're going to busy for a while" Kenny mused after reading the letter. Everyone nodded in agreement. At least this person wasn't trying to steal their bit-beasts, which was the usual case.  
  
"Well well if it isn't the BladeBreakers. We meet again" the deep, husky voice of Ozuma said making them all turn round. Ozuma hadn't changed much. He still wore what he had worn when they first met Ozuma. Although. Ozuma was more muscular, his voice was deeper than before and he was slightly taller. Ozuma stood there smirking as usual.  
  
"I think I should be on my way since I'm not wanted" Ozuma replied. Hilary then went over and grabbed Ozuma's arm before he could walk away. "Look you need to explain the letter so your not going anywhere until you do" Hilary ordered. Ozuma nodded and followed.  
  
"Bossy boots isn't she" he whispered while the other's nodded in agreement. Ozuma sat on the settee.  
  
"Well I supose it's up to me to fill in the gaps since we sent that letter three weeks ago and we've got more information now then we did when the letter was sent" Ozuma stated. Everyone else nodded.  
  
"Well it all started...  
  
Anuthors note – go on say it I'm a meanie. Well I've left you with a cliffhangger. Wait to see what happens 


	7. Ozuma explains

Authors Note – what will the BladeBreakers discover from Ozuma? Read to find out  
  
Ozuma explains  
  
"Well it all started round three thousand years ago when a samurai fell in love with a prince he was supposed to be protecting. At the time samurai's were forbidden to interact with the royal family and they kept to the shadows and that was what they had also done in the past. However, this samurai who was called Yuri bumped into the prince and they became friends. In secret of course. Soon they became lovers and every night Yuri would sneak into the prince's room and he would remain there all night. Yuri hoped that he and the prince could be together forever, but he was wrong. One night when he came the prince told him that his father had found his mate and that they wouldn't be able to be together. Yuri asked who this mate was and became furious when the prince told him. It seemed that Yuri and the prince's mate had crossed paths and they hated each other. Yuri said that he would kill him and the prince pleaded him not to. Of course Yuri would do anything for his love. The prince then asked him to leave and that when he returned they would be together. Yuri obeyed his loves wishes and left at the coming of dawn" Ozuma finished and looked at them.  
  
"So what happened next? Who are the two prince's?" Hilary asked curiously. Ozuma turned his gaze towards Hilary.  
  
"You really want to know?" he asked. Hilary nodded. Ozuma sighed.  
  
"It's not a good ending but since you want to hear the rest of the story then I'll finish" Ozuma replied and took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"During Yuri's time away from the prince he travelled and trained and he discovered a powerful spirit that would make him more powerful. So Yuri went in search of the spirit and found the spirit in a small cave several miles away from the kingdom. Yuri asked the spirit to emerge with him. The spirit asked why and when Yuri told the spirit, the spirit agreed knowing the hatred in Yuri heart. Once the spirit was inside him he continued on his travels fighting against opponents to increase and help control his new- found power. When he was satisfied that the spirit was under his complete control he decided to return to his love. It had been round a year and a half since Yuri had left and the prince was very content being with his mate and had seemed to have forgotten all about Yuri. When Yuri returned he went to see the prince and when he saw his true love with his mate he became angry and hurt since his love had forgotten all about him and his promise to him. Yuri left and waited till everyone was asleep before he stuck into the prince's room. He watched as his enemy got up and he suck behind him. He took his dagger to his throat and placed a hand over his mouth. Yuri then saw that the prince was awake was had lit a candle. He saw Yuri holding his dagger at his mate's throat and nearly screamed, but was stopped as he watched Yuri take the dagger away from his mate's throat and he stabbed him to death. The prince hurt went over to his mate's body, took the dagger and killed himself. Yuri then left and vowed to return once his lover was reincarnated" Ozuma stopped looking sad and a bit depressed. There was complete silence as the ending of Ozuma's tale sunk in. It had been sad and depressing.  
  
"Ozuma you still haven't told us who the prince's were and who they are now" Hilary exclaimed bring the silence to an end. Ozuma directed his gaze towards Hilary and sighed.  
  
"Well I'll tell you. The two princes are...Tyson and ...Kai" Ozuma replied. Everybody then turned to look at Tyson and Kai, who were too involved with each other to hear what Ozuma had just said.  
  
"KAI, TYSON DID YOU HEAR WHAT OZUMA JUST SAID?" Hilary yelled making them stop what they were doing. Kai growled menacingly and gave her a cold glare.  
  
"Sure we did Hilary. This Yuri person is after us and why should we worry I mean we haven't heard that's he's in the area and there's a time to worry and a time to relax and it wasn't me who started it" Tyson replied.  
  
"Well you didn't stop Kai did you" Hilary retorted. Tyson grinned cheekily.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked wrapping his arms round Kai's waist making Kai grin wildly. Kai got up pulling Tyson up with him and took Tyson's warm hand in his.  
  
"Now if you don't mind Tyson and I have business to attend to" Kai stated blushing and they watched as they took the coats and left the apartment. There was silence. They had a pretty good idea what their 'business' was, but they weren't going to say or talk about it.  
  
"So can anyone fill me in since I've only just returned and I need to catch up" Ozuma said sitting forward listening to what they had all gotton up to. So they told Ozuma what had been going on and Ozuma sat there listening. When they had finished Ozuma smiled and looked at them with a knowing eye.  
  
"You knew all along what would happen" Ray accused knowing full well that Ozuma did.  
  
"Of course I knew. I couldn't tell you but I don't know how it would happen, but I knew it would happen" Ozuma admitted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tyson sat on Kai's lap running his fingers through his hair while Kai was reading a book.  
  
"Kai I'm bored" Tyson said trying to hint at something. Kai knew what he was hinting at, but didn't want to take him on.  
  
"Train and then we'll do something after" Kai replied smirking while Tyson pouted. Tyson did his best puppy dog eyes he had ever done, but they were useless against Kai's stone cold glare.  
  
"Alright I'll go and train but who had better keep your end of the bargain" Tyson retorted. Kai glanced at him.  
  
"Would I say something if I didn't mean it?" Kai asked and went back to his book. Tyson smiled before going of to train. Tyson walked along the hall that led to the training room completely unaware that he was being followed. Yuri kept to the shadows making sure that Tyson didn't see him. He slipped inside and watched as Tyson launched his blade. Dragoon circled the dish and Tyson smiled. Just then he heard a chuckle. Tyson recalled Dragoon and turned round.  
  
"Who's there? Is that you Kai?" Tyson asked hoping that Kai was there. Yuri then showed himself and saw Tyson gasp.  
  
"Who are you?" Tyson asked wondering how the stranger had gotton in.  
  
"Tyson I'm hurt that you don't remember me" Yuri replied pretending to look hurt.  
  
"How...how did you know my name?" Tyson asked, his voice quivered. Yuri looked straight at Tyson. Black eyes met blue. Then Tyson realised who the stranger was.  
  
"Your..." but Tyson didn't get to finish. Yuri placed a gloved hand over Tyson's mouth.  
  
"I'm Yuri from the tale that brat told you earlier" Yuri told Tyson. Yuri took his hand away and Tyson looked at him in hatred.  
  
"Don't insult my friends you murderer. Ozuma is my friend and you killed Kai three thousand years ago" Tyson yelled hoping that Kai might of heard. Yuri laughed coldly.  
  
"Kai stole you from me so I had to punish him. I did it because I love you" Yuri responded. Tyson sniggered.  
  
"Love you say. You killed Kai out of love. You don't know the meaning of the word. Now get out" Tyson ordered. He was angry. Yuri bowed in respect.  
  
"Like before I respect you commands and I will obey, but this is not the last that you've heard from me" Yuri vowed before disappearing. Tyson just stood there and as he walked out he looked as through he was deep in thought. He was deep in thought that he didn't realise that he had bumped into Kai. Kai got up and looked at Tyson.  
  
"Tyson are you ok?" Kai asked. When Tyson didn't reply Kai did the only thing he knew that would sap Tyson away from his thoughts. Kai wrapped his arms round Tyson's pulling him closer and kissed him. Tyson's arms immediately snaked round Kai's waist deepening the sweet kiss. Their lips parted and Tyson's eyes sparkled. "Tyson what's up? You looked out of it and you didn't realise that we had bumped into each other" Kai was worried that something was wrong. Maybe he realised that he doesn't love me, thought Kai.  
  
/Of course he loves you stupid\ Dranzer replied chuckling madly. Kai glared at Dranzer who became quite. Kai felt Tyson's head on his shoulder and he knew that Tyson was upset. Kai wrapped his arms round Tyson.  
  
"Come on Tyson you can tell me. Come on Tyson" Kai coaxed taking Tyson in his strong caring arms. Kai walked to the settee, sat down and placed Tyson on his lap. Tears rolled out of Tyson sad blue eyes and rolled on to Kai's arms. Tyson looked at Kai through tear-stained eyes. Kai brushed the tears away.  
  
"Yuri came and told me that he killed you because he loved me" Tyson replied, tears still pouring out of his eyes. Kai pulled Tyson closer and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. Once the tears stopped and Tyson was alright Kai went to the phone and dial Max's number. The phone rang and Max answered the phone.  
  
"Max speaking" stated Max.  
  
"Max it's me Kai can you get everyone including Ozuma and the rest of the St Shield to my mansion and quick" Kai commanded. Max could tell the urgency in Kai's voice.  
  
"Sure"Max replied before hanging up. Kai glanced at the phone before turning round to see Tyson asleep. Kai sighed and walked over towards Tyson. Kai gently picked him up and walked to their bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Kai placed Tyson on the bed and put the covers over his body. Kai bent down and placed a kiss on Tyson's cheek.  
  
"Sleep well my love" Kai whispered before leaving the room to greet the others. Kai heard someone knock on the door and he rushed to answer the door. There stood Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny and the St Shields. They all looked very worried.  
  
"Come in" Kai said leading them to the living room.  
  
"So why did you send for us?" Ozuma asked getting to the point of the visit. Kai chuckled to himself and began to explain what Tyson had told him. They listened intently. When Kai had finished everyone was silent. Kai could see that Dunga was angry and a vein in his head was twitching.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Mariam looking from Ozuma to Kai looking for them to make a suggestion.  
  
"We all stay together. Stay the night in the same room, if that's alright with Kai?" Ozuma replied looking directly at Kai.  
  
"Sure. You can stay as long as you need to. As long as Tyson stays safe I don't mind" Kai replied his gaze locked on Ozuma. Ozuma nodded. "Hey everyone" Kai to see Tyson standing in the doorway, still looking sleepy. Kai walked towards him placing an arm round his waist.  
  
"Tyson are you alright?" Kai asked worried about his love. Tyson turned to look at Kai and he put on a cheerful smile.  
  
"Sure besides I can't spend all day in bed. I'm not going to let Yuri do that tome, besides there are other things I'd rather do" Tyson replied trying to reassure Kai that he was ok, but Kai could see through Tyson's front. Tyson hated himself for lying to Kai. Ray could feel the tension in the air and decided that they should have some time to have some fun and to just enjoy each other's company.  
  
"Look we've been thinking and talking a lot about Yuri and I can see that it's affecting Tyson due to his past with Yuri, so why don't we give Tyson and ourselves a break and why don't we just act like friends usually do and go out and have fun" Ray exclaimed. Ray saw Tyson smile at him in gratitude.  
  
"Why not. It beats just talking about a three thousand year old murderer any day" Mariam replied. From that moment on they did just that. They went out to the arcade. There were children beyblading and they asked them to a match, but they turned them down saying that they were having a day off, which had been long over-due. The children moaned, but accepted it. After spending time at the arcade they all went out to a pizza place and ordered several pizzas. They had to put three tables together so then they could all sit together.  
  
"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Max asked.  
  
"Train" replied Kai and Ozuma in unison. Everyone else groaned at this earning them a glare from their captains. They ate in silence and once they had paid for the pizza's they left and walked back to Kai's mansion. Once they got back Ray challenged Ozuma to a game of chess, which Ozuma excepted. The others crowed round to watch while Tyson and Kai sat on the settee. Tyson rested his hand on Kai's strong shoulder and Kai wrapped an arm round Tyson's waist. Kai placed a soft sweet kiss on his love's warm forehead. He bent his head to Tyson's ear and whispered:  
  
"I will always love you and I'll always keep you safe" Tyson snuggled closer.  
  
"Check mate" Ozuma muttered smirking at Ray who was looking, thinking of how he was beaten.  
  
"You played well" Ozuma told Ray. Ozuma stood up, bowed his head and went to join Kai and Tyson who was still fast asleep. Kai looked at Tyson just as Tyson moaned softly and opened his eyes. Tyson stretching his limbs and yawned. He turned to Kai and smiled.  
  
"Kai I never knew you were so comfortable" Tyson stated. Kai glared.  
  
"I'm not your pillow you know" Kai retorted giving Tyson a playful nudge making Tyson fall of the settee. Tyson glared at his lover and then laughed. Soon the others joined in. Tyson jumped to his feet and sat on the settee and kissed Kai. Kai was surprised for a moment before he kissed back with so much passion and love as he melted into the kiss. Kai snaked his arms round Tyson and pulled him closer, which deepened the kiss. They didn't care that the others were watching, since they were only displaying their affections for one another. While Kai and Tyson were displaying their love, so were Max and Ray. The others deciding that it would be best not to watch decided to go outside and wait for them to stop and then they could go to bed. At exactly after an hour the others went back inside to find that Max, Ray, Tyson and Kai had stopped making out and were yawning.  
  
"Come on we'd better got to bed. It's been a long day and we're all getting tired" Kai stated. Joseph smirked at them.  
  
"Your just tired because you four just spent the past hour making out" Joseph said still smirking. Tyson, Max and Ray blushed deep red while Kai sent a cold glare in Joseph's direction.  
  
"Pack it in Joseph" scolded Mariam. Joseph looked at his older sister and nodded. They all agreed that it was time to go to bed. So they followed Kai towards the master bedroom. Ozuma and the others were surprised that there were already mattresses with clean sheets on the floor ready for them. They all undressed and got into their beds. Max and Ray and pushed theirs together while Kai and Tyson took the master bed. Tyson pulled the covers closer towards him and snuggled closer to Kai's chest, feeling safe and protected from the evil claws of Yuri.  
  
"Kai good night" Tyson said sleepily before closing his eyes.  
  
"Sleep well my love" Kai replied placing a warm and gentle arm round his love protectively. I won't let anyone hurt you Tyson Kai vowed.  
  
/Sweet Kai\ Dranzer told Kai before falling asleep beside Dragoon. Soon the whole mansion was slient and the only thing that was heard was the howling of the wind.  
  
Authors Note – Finally updated Yes. I hope you like this update I worked hard on this. Plz review. 


	8. Enter Tala

AN – sorry it's been ages since my last update but I've been busy so I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Enter Tala  
  
Tala walked along the streets of Japan having no real clue why he was in Japan in the first place. After the Black Dranzer incident and after the third World Championships the Demolition Boys had disbanded and were now scattered around the world. They had decided to live their separate lives and no longer kept in touch. Tala didn't really care, but it made him feel unwanted, so Tala had been wandering around. Tala knew that the BladeBreakers live in Japan and he knew that he would probably bump into them one day or another. He wondered how they were all doing even Kai. Even through Tala and Kai hated each other, Tala hoped that they could put the past behind them somehow. Even through he very much doubted that they would put the past behind them. Tala often wondered how the BladeBreakers put up with him, but that was what true friendships was all about. Tala admired that. It was weird that anyone could be true friends with Kai after what he had done, but then again the BladeBreakers always forgave each other. Maybe it was because they were weak, but in their bond of true friendship they became stronger. It was something Tala now knew and wished that he had friends, one's that would help him and forgive him when he made mistakes. With the Demolition Boys, no one made mistakes, no one forgave. No it was all strict and they all followed orders to the exact detail, there was no room for mistakes at the Abbey. Just then Tala head the sound of laughter, interested and intrigued, Tala went to find out what was making the noise. Tala turned left then a right before turning another right. Tala stopped in front of two iron gates guarding a wide stoned mansion. Tala remembered hearing that Voltaire had a mansion in Japan. That had been after Kai had launched Black Dranzer after they had witnessed its first launch. Also that was when Voltaire had taken Kai out of the Abbey to recover from his ordeal. Tala guessed that he was in the right place. Tala frowned at the walls at the sides of the gates and jumped over the gates and walked along the path way towards a confrontation with Kai.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max and Ray played Ping-Pong while the Saint Shields and the other BladeBreakers sat and talked to each other. Mariam and Joseph were talking about past battles and discussing their improvement since then, Ozuma and Dunga were playing chess making Dunga frustrated because he had no patience for chess and was loosing, Kai was reading while Tyson was resting his back on Kai's well built chest.  
  
"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH. CHESS SUCKS" Dunga bellowed jumping up and storming off leaving the room in a disturbing silence of a couple of minutes. Tyson looked round the room. "That's Dunga for you" Mariam declared while Joseph and Ozuma nodded in agreement. Kai placed the book down and began to rub Tyson's shoulders making Tyson giggle. Max and Ray had now finished their game and were sitting on the settee opposite to the one that Kai and Tyson were on.  
  
They were involved in "activities" that Kai or anyone else wanted to know. Frustrated, Kai growled deeply in his throat.  
  
"Max Ray if you want to make out please will you get a room and don't use Tyson's and my bed cause if you do you'll be doing so much training you'll be too sore to make out for months" Kai ordered. Max and Ray obeyed and hand in hand walked out.  
  
"Come on Kai, its my turn to rub your shoulders" Tyson declared getting up and sitting behind Kai and he began to rub Kai's strong shoulders. Kai closed his eyes relaxing with the help if Tyson's warm hands on his shoulders when he heard a knock at the door  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tala stood waiting for someone to open the door. He didn't have to wait for long because the door opened to reveal an old man standing in front of him. Tala guessed that this man must be Kai's butler. The butler was smartly dressed and had a stern expression on his face.  
  
"Can I help you?" the butler asked looking at Tala. Tala didn't respond immediately like he would have done if he were still at the Abbey. He wondered whether or not this had been a good idea, but he guessed he might as well try to gain Kai's trust and maybe try and get a place to stay while he was at it. Tala looked at the butler and smiled.  
  
"I'm a friend of Kai Hiwatari and I was told he lived here so is it possible that I could see him" Tala responded looking at the butler hoping that the man would let him in. The butler looked at him before stepping aside and let Tala enter the mansion. Tala looked round and was impressed.  
  
"Kai is in the living room. Wait here and I'll go and inform his that you're here" the butler said before leaving Tala alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kai hated it was someone knocked on the door while he was busy. When he meant busy he was usually spending time with Tyson at the time and often came back with a scowl on his face. Kai turned his head and saw the butler enter the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Master Kai but you have a vistior who would like to see you" the butler told Kai who threw a glare at the old butler. "Go on and see who that is" Tyson told his love. Kai sighed while he got up and followed the butler to see who this vistior was. Kai walked along the hall before he stopped when he saw the familiar shade of red hair. It was...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Tala what are you doing here?" Kai asked wondering why Tala would want to see him anyway.  
  
"I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd pay a small visit" Tala replied. Kai scowled again only this time he was scowling at Tala. Tala tutted and shuck his head at the same time.  
  
"Keep scowling like that and your face will stay that way" Tala retorted. Kai then punched Tala in the nose and watched as Tala pinched his nose to block the flow of blood.  
  
"Tala get the fuck out of here and if I ever see your ugly face again it'll be too soon" Kai commanded. Tala glared at Kai and nodded, still holding his bleeding nose.  
  
"I'll be back Hiwatari, you'll be sorry you were even born" Tala vowed before walking out of the door. Kai stood in silence before he turned on his heel and walked back to the living room. Tyson looked up just as Kai entered the room. Tyson jumped over the side of the settee and walked over to Kai and wrapped his arms round him.  
  
"Who was that?" Tyson asked looking at his lover in concern. Kai looked at him with crimson eyes and smiled wamly.  
  
"No one Tyson" Kai replied before bending down to kiss Tyson's awaiting lips.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tala smirked as he stood beside Yuri.  
  
"Kai your life is going to go down hill from now on" Tala noted with a smirk. Yuri put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You won't regret your decision" Yuri whispered in Tala's ear before walking away. Before following Tala took one last look and smiled.  
  
"Your right. I won't regret my decision" and with that Tala and Yuri walked away vowing that the nightmare had only just begun.  
  
Authors Note - That's it for now. I know it's short but I think I've done enough for this chapter. So what's the plan? And what are Tala and Yuri up to. You'll have to wait to find out 


	9. Plans Revealed

Disclaimer - see chapter 1

Rating - M

Plans Revealed

Tala awoke and turned to see Yuri still sleeping in the bed next to his own. A few days had passed since Tala's strange reunion with Kai, which had ended with Kai punching him in the nose and giving Tala a nose bleed in the process. Then later on that same day, Tala had bumped into Yuri and to get his revenge on Kai, had joined up with Yuri. Now, Tala was involed in a plot to actually kill Kai. Although he wanted to make Kai suffer, he didn't want him dead. Even Tala had morals and believed that murder was wrong. Yuri had told him of his past with Kai and Tyson and in a way Tala understood why Yuri hated Kai, but what Yuri would never understand was that people moved on and it seemed that Tyson was happy with Kai and to Tala it seemed unfair to split them apart. However, Tala knew that Yuri wouldn't listen to reason for he was too possesive over Tyson to want to give him up. Tala looked at Yuri's sleeping form, longing and wishing that Yuri was wanting him instead of Tyson.

/Jealous are we Master?\ Wolborg asked, chuckling to himself. Tala glared at his bit-beast.

\Shut it will you. Anyway you and I both know that Yuri would never love me. He just wants Tyson/ replied Tala who was indeed jealous.

/Let me give you some advice. There is no reason for you to be jealous since Tyson doesn't want to be with Yuri; he'd much prefer to be with Kai. All you need to do is try to get Yuri to understand that three thousand years has passed and that people's feelings change. Yuri needs to move on and forget the past and let Tyson get on with his life. Once he gets that into his head then he will notice your feelings for him and he may even start to return them/ Wolborg told Tala. Tala nodded in agreement and smiled slightly at his bit-beast. Wolborg was right, but Tala wasn't about to admit that. But as usual, Wolborg found out anyway.

/Why thank you\ Wolborg said with a grin. Just then Tala turned round to see Yuri sitting up in bed. His cold black eyes gazed in Tala's direction. Tala turned away, afraid that Yuri would see him blushing. Soon enough, Tala turned to see that Yuri was already dressed. Yuri was wearing a black cotton tunic top and skin tight black leather pants. On his feet, he wore black leather boots and on his hands he wore a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. His coal black hair was pulled back neatly in a braid.

"Lets get going. I want Tyson with me by tonight" Yuri ordered. Tala nodded and together they walked out of the room and headed towards the Hiwatari mansion.

Tyson wandered round the mansion, bored out of his mind. When he had woken up that morning, Kai was already up. When he gone downstairs, the others had told him that Kai had been the first up and had most likely made his own breakfast and was probably training. However, Tyson had already checked the training room twice and Kai had not been in there at all. He had looked everywhere. Just then he heard the most beautiful piece of music and he walked down the hall and stopped at two doors and pressed his ear to it. Curious to find out who was playing, Tyson gently opened one of the doors and his eyes widened. He saw Kai siting there playing a piano. Tyson smiled and continued to watch his lover in silence. Quietly, Tyson entered the room and walked towards Kai. Kai smirked and stopped playing and turned round to see Tyson standing behind him.

"Why did you stop?" asked Tyson. Kai turned fully to face his dragon and pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"You were spying that's why. I was planning on playing this for a special event thats coming soon, but since you were spying i don't think I will anymore" replied Kai.

"Why not? that was the best piece of music I've ever heard" with that Tyson gave Kai his best puppy dog eyes. Kai rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe. Now come on I've got some work to do" Kai said and lifted Tyson easily in his arms. Tyson rested his head on Kai's strong, supporting shoulders while Kai carried him out of the room.

When Kai entered the living room, he got Tyson to his feet and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before walking towards his office, where even Tyson wasn't allowed in once Kai was working. Tyson sighed and was once again bored. Since he didn't want to disturb Kai, he left the room, walked out of the mansion and headed towards the gardens, unaware that Tala was close behind him.

Kai sighed and placed the pen down and sat back in his chair. He had finally finished his work and was about to leave the room when he heard someone chuckling behind him. Kai spun round only to see a boy with coal black hair and eyes. He was dressed all in leather with the exception of a cotton tunic top. Kai glared at him.

"Let me guess your the infamous Yuri am I right?" Kai asked still glaring at the boy. The boy nodded.

"Indeed I am and I'm here to warn you to stay away from Tyson" Yuri replied. It was Kai's turn to chuckle.

"Let me get this right, your telling me to stay away from lover" Kai said. Yuri nodded.

"He isn't yours, he's mine and you stole him from me" Yuri replied, growling at Kai. Kai stopped chuckling and glared at Yuri.

"I didn't steal Tyson from you. He chose me in that life and in this one. People change Yuri. I suppose before he met me, he really did love you but like I said people change. So I didn't steal Tyson from you" shouted Kai. Yuri hissed.

"Do you think that Tyson would be happy with you. I can give him everything he'll ever want. What can you give him?" asked Yuri.

"Love, that's what. Sure I have money and power myself but what Tyson truly wants is someone to love him., to give the respect that he deserves. He doesn't want power but love and that's what I give him" Kai retorted back. Yuri turned to look out the window and he smirked when he saw Tala carrying Tyson away. It looked as through Tyson had been knocked out. I hope he wsn't hit too hard? Yuri throught.

"Well then I shall leave but remember this. Tyson's mine and always will be" with that Yuri disappeared, leaving Kai all alone. He walked towards the window before he realised something and that something was...Tyson. Quickly, Kai rushed out of his office and rushed outside and began looking for Tyson. He was in a small part of the gardens when he spotted Tyson's hat lying on the grass. He walked over and picked it up and he held the hat close to his body. Tears rolled out of his eyes.

"TYSON" Kai shouted just as it started to pour down. Kai sank to his knees and sat there vowing to himself that he would find Tyson and that Yuri would pay for taking Tyson away from him.

Authors Note - Well thats it. Finally. I'm sorry I haven't updated this for ages but to be honset the previous chapter nine I did complete but my computer broke before I could post it and when I got the new one I didn't have the heart to continue. But a friend of mine encouraged me to continue it. If it wasn't for her that this story would have been discontinued so I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Laura and I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed this. To be honest I thing this chapter nine is way better that the first one I did. I hope you like this and plz review


End file.
